


Avengers Preferences

by avengers_fics



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>preferences, what more can i say?</p><p>if you want me to include anyone else let me know!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

Bucky: Well the first time you ever “slept over” at Bucky’s apartment, he had no shame stripping down before getting into bed. You were surprised when he just got into bed like that, especially with you there for the first time. But over time you learned to enjoy waking up with abs in your face and the very sleepy soldier in front of you. He later explained when he sleeps he gets too hot, after all the cryo it fried his nerves so he's immune to the cold and always is hot. But he also loves seeing your face all squished against his chest in the mornings, with drool coming out of your mouth. He likes skin to skin contact and feels it's important for the relationship, plus who wouldn't want to cuddle with Bucky Barnes’s abs?

Steve: The two of you were so entwined with one another while you slept, you looked like vines growing up the side of a building. Steve had his left leg between your two, and his right underneath. His arms were tightly around your waist, and clasped behind your back. It was almost like he had spent so much time alone while sleeping in the ice, he never wanted to feel alone in his sleep ever again. You didn’t mind, especially since he was beginning to smell like home to you. There has been a few times where you woke up in the middle of the night, and quickly discovered you were the big spoon. Nothing else mattered in those moments than holding your love in your arms.

Natasha: No one was ever allowed into your shared room with Nat, and she made it very clear with the security code pad on the door handle. The room was always at that middle temp, so the both of you were able to cuddle and not be hot. Nat loved being the big spoon, it gave her the feeling of being able to protect you, even while the two of you were sleeping. You tended to ignore the fact that she slept with a loaded gun under her pillow, but this way she was always ready in case someone busted in. To say she was a light sleeper was an understatement, any deep breath you took in your sleep she was awake and alert. Although, you did find it pretty cute when she peppered kisses to your face when the two of you were awake in the midnight hours.

Thor: He is an actual cuddle bear, and he also liked to sleep shirtless. (which only made it better) If he could, he would have you just laying on top of him for the whole day and never move out of bed. Also, Thor was always super cold so having you on him made him feel like he was in his warm bed at home in Asgard. But, Thor’s snores could wake the dead, and it was like literal thunder waking you up. But when Tony finally starts to hear him from 3 rooms over, and through soundproof walls, he made Thor a special thing for his nose to prevent snoring. So now you were able to cuddle close to your love, and not worry about the obnoxious snores coming from the man under you. 

Wanda: Having her as your girlfriend came with it’s own perks, like the fact that she was able to put you to sleep after having a rough day or a nightmare. She loved being the little spoon, which was something you could totally get with. It was rare for her to ever fall asleep before you since she liked to talk about the whole day, and the little things she saw before the two of you would drift off to sleep. Something that nobody on the team knew (well except Nat, she knows everything) was that Wanda enjoyed singing in Sokovian to try and calm you down from nightmares. It was so nice sleeping next to her sometimes you wished you never had to get out of the warm sheets you shared with the beautiful girl you hoped to call your wife one day.

Tony: It was no secret to anyone that he’s an insomniac, and that he spent most hours of the night down in the lab doing God knows what. But when he finally does decide to come to bed, Tony makes so much commotion it wakes you up out of a sound sleep. So you are always waiting in bed with wide open arms for Tony, who tends to flop on top of you for his own comfort. He always sleeps well when there isn't any pending missions, but sometimes it seems like Tony enjoys being up in the middle of the night. You weren't always awake with him, but when you were, the two of you enjoyed sitting on the loveseat on the balcony outside your shared bedroom. Those New York sunrises and being next to your love made it all worth being awake.

Pietro: The speedster slept hard, and it wasn't like he got up early either. After running around all day, either pranking or on a mission, he was absolutely exhausted. Not to mention the fact that his muscles were always aching to the max, which left you to be the best significant other; always giving Piet leg massages before bed. Pietro adored everything about you, and sometimes he would spend a few minutes of slowing down just staring at you, running his fingers through your hair before going to sleep himself. It meant more than you knew to him that you were always there for him through thick and thin, fast and slow. So you felt like his neck kisses were enough compensation for giving him leg massages.

Peter: Spidey was adorable when he was all tired from a long day, and super cuddly. It was almost like he switched off the twitchy teen part of his brain and just went straight to focusing on you laying next to him. Since the two of you had just moved in with each other in the tower, there was always new experiences being shared. But the winding down at night felt like a constant thing. Especially how he threw his arm around you, and would ghost his fingers up and down your arm. The two of you were so tired from Avengers activities during the day, it was hard making it through the movies you started to watch at nights. But you wouldn't trade the amazing drooling spiderman in your bed for anyone else in the world.


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where you and your avengers boo go on vacation

Tony: Los Angeles embodied the whole glitz and glamour aesthetic of the relationship between you and Tony, so it was a given that you would end up there at some point. Paparazzi were all over the two of you upon arrival. Hiding from paparazzi became sort of a sport for the two of you, adding to the fun of your vacation. Tony snuck off with you to have dinner at various small restaurants throughout Los Angeles so you wouldn't be caught in an onslaught of pictures. Daily activities included strolling down Sunset Boulevard at ungodly hours of the morning hand in hand, laughing about all the strange drunk characters you ran into along the way. When the sun started peeking over the city, you stopped and marveled at the sunrise, interrupted only by Tony pulling you in for a long, sweet kiss. 

Bruce: Arizona. You had always wanted to see the Grand Canyon in all it’s natural majesty, which Bruce didn't mind at all. It was in the middle of nowhere, practically, away from any unnatural disturbances aside from the two of you. It was a perfect spot to camp out for a night. The two of you had just drowned in the serenity of the atmosphere, laying on a thick blanket looking up at the sky, and looking out at the wonder that is the Grand Canyon. Hours passed without conversation, which was okay because you could feel Bruce often look over and marvel at you as if you were part of the natural majesty. The adoration of his gaze gained a loving look from you, and that's when you melted into each other for the remainder of the evening, eventually looking up at the stars and pointing out constellations. 

Pietro: New Orleans. Pietro needed a relatively fast paced environment that would keep up with his mutation, and you were in love with the southern charm of Louisiana so it was a happy medium for the two of you. It became a reflex for Pietro to have your hand in a tight grip, dragging you around the city to do as much and see as much as humanly, or in this case mutantly possible. He had given up on being patient after the first hour of being there, and resorted to carrying you bridal style and super speeding around. The constant celebratory atmosphere kept you two from ever being bored. When one party ended, another one had just gotten underway, with drinking and dancing well into the night and even into the next morning. You two knew when to stop and chill, however, which consisted of sitting in your hotel and drunkenly cuddling. You wouldn't have it any other way.

Peter: Peter switched into romance aficionado when he finally started dating you. He wanted to take you somewhere you had always talked about going to, and England was that somewhere. You thought it perfect for making some cute couple memories together. The mutual favorite experience was playing a very intense game of ping-pong at a bar dedicated solely to table tennis. You had gotten too into it, hitting the ball too hard and pegging Peter right in the nose, multiple times. Accidentally, of course. He retaliated by channeling his heightened senses, sending balls you hit whizzing back past you, narrowly missing your face. Three whole pizza pies, a few pints, and about a million ping pong balls later, you two had left the bar laughing and a little more than tipsy. You let him lead you back to the hotel you were staying at, his arm wrapped around your waist and your head resting on his shoulder.

Steve: Hawaii was more than perfect for him, since his major complaint was that he was always cold. It didn't matter what island the two of you visited, because he always said that the next trip you could just go to another island. Of course the multiple trips were paid for by Stark, since you used your money for buying little trinkets here and there to bring back for the team. Nothing compared to sitting on an O’ahu beach with Steve’s arms around you, toes in the sand, watching the sky change into different hues of pink while the sun set into the horizon. Going to the beach during the day was wonderful, the clear water was perfect to splash around in and pick up little seashells to decorate back home. But seeing Steve get all tan and golden looking was the best of all sites, his blue eyes really shone through. Through the two week trip neither of you got homesick either, because being in each other’s arms was home enough.

Bucky: Maine was like no other, and it was the perfect place to get cozy during the winter in a cabin with him. Of course you dragged him to walk downtown with you to go to lunch, and hang out with the locals at the mom and pop bars. The two of you blended in there so well, you ended up buying the large cabin for other members of the team to get away as well. Soon your winter vacations became the town’s best kept secret. It was a magical place for you and Bucky, you guys were able to be your true selves without the glitz and glamor of being in the public eye. Plus the community treated you like real people there, and not just like celebrities that needed to be in a glass box. So a few years down the road, you were able to bring your kids there and officially settle down.

Natasha: Russia was still dancing through her blood, and she couldn't ever pull herself away for too long. You’d never been, nor thought about going, until she offered it up on a summer day. It ended up being the best decision the two of you made as a couple, (except for getting married) because you were finally able to see the innocent side of her from before the red rooms. She knew most of the country like the back of her hand, which made travelling one hundred percent easier. All the little cafes and hotels that you got to meet amazing people at, and be there with the love of your life. Let’s not forget the amazing, scenic selfies the two of you took and sent in the avengers group chat.

Clint: Although New York City was the home of the Avengers for several years, being in a 5 star, high rise hotel felt like a vacation enough for you two. Clint's desire was simple, he wanted a view from above. Like a hawk, you determined. New York had plenty of those. You found a nice hotel just on the outskirts, overlooking the entirety of the city. The two of you had never really acknowledged how beautiful New York City actually was, since you were too busy avenging. Of course, you booked a room on the top floor to get the best view possible. You two had become enamored with the scene laid out in front of you, and would end up spending the majority of your vacation wrapped up in each other, gazing out of the window that spanned the whole wall and talking about a life together, starting with buying a house with the same view.


	3. Where They Kiss You

Bucky: Thighs. On your first few dates with him, you never pictured Bucky to be a thigh man. You more expected him to be an old fashioned kiss on the hand type, but that all went out the window the first night he slept over. He took what you thought were flaws and made them his favorite things about you. Bucky loves waking you up in the morning by trailing kisses starting at your collarbone and going all the way down to those thighs he loves. You have a small tattoo on your inner left thigh that he always traces over lightly with his fingers, and it drives you absolutely mad. When he’s had a long day of being an avenger, he loves coming home to already find you in bed. Bucky takes this time to climb into the king sized bed and rest his head on your lap, occasionally leaning over from his phone to place a kiss on your thighs and tell you little things about his day.

Steve: Forehead. It started when the two of you finally made your relationship public, and went to a baseball game together. People were around everywhere, most trying to pretend they weren't staring as you walked to your seats hand in hand, but some were blatantly taking pictures and whispering to their friends. Steve’s grip moved to around your shoulder, and he pulled you closer to him while walking around inside the stadium. Being in the public eye wasn't something you were used to, and Steve could tell. So instead of giving everyone a show, he sweetly placed his lips on your forehead in hopes of calming you down. After that came many more events where he did the same before you walked out into the public eye, and it stuck as a way for you to calm one another down. Plus it was a way for the two of you to avoid the whole gross PDA thing.

Natasha: Neck. It became a thing of good luck for the both of you whenever she would place a kiss on the left side of your neck before going off on a mission. You weren’t an active agent anymore, but there were times where you would be with Maria in the control room. Natasha had no shame in kissing you in front of whoever she wanted, whether it's just the team, or on a red carpet for the whole world to see. Sometimes she would just kiss your neck out of the blue to get you flustered and red in the face. Even on game nights with the team she would lean over your lap just to get her lips on your neck before making any bets with the team, and 99% of the time her PDA payed off. Nobody in the public eye knew how much she really suffered from the trainings when she was a kid, and sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night suffering from those memories. But you were there for her, leaving kisses across her jaw and down her neck, bringing her back to reality in your arms. 

Thor: Hand. Albeit cliche, he truly loves making you feel like his queen. He was raised to treat women with the utmost respect, because he understood that he wouldn't be there if it wasn't for them. So when Thor met you, he felt as if he had cracked the code to what life is supposed to be like. Everyone knows about how bubbly he is, but he was even more so after that first look into your eyes at the Shield christmas party. When Thor wakes up in the morning, the first thing he does is bring you closer to his body and kiss your hand. It’s his way of showing how much he loves and respects you, and without being too gross with the affection. But that sure doesn't mean that he’s afraid to be affectionate. 

Tony: Chest. Tony is all about chest kisses, and he places them with such love and care. He loves leaning into your chest while you are laying on the couch or in bed after a long day of being Tony Stark. You hold his head there, softly running your fingers through his hair and stroking his cheek. He feels his safest with his lips on your chest, even safer than when he’s in the iron suit that is damn near indestructible. It momentarily dispels all negative thoughts from his mind, and leaves him with nothing but pure adoration towards you. He feels like a giant weight is lifted off his shoulders as well. It's at that point when he turns his head and absentmindedly presses a short, chaste kiss to your skin or the fabric that covers the area. 

Peter: Temple. Whether the two of you were tangled up in each other on the couch watching a movie, or silently strolling down the street hand in hand, he always pulled you into a warm hug, and pressed a sweet kiss to your temple. Whenever he was struck with the opportunity, Peter would lightly peck your temple. It helped that you happened to enjoy being kissed there just a little bit more than straight up lip-locking. He wanted to make sure you knew how much he loved and was there for you, and felt that a soft kiss on your forehead or temple was the way to do it. Sometimes you even stretched up on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his temple whenever you saw him stressing out over something, especially new mission plans. Him leaving for said missions was a new thing, so it was always a toss up of who was going to be more strung out over the job that day.

Loki: Under-jaw. The two of always spent your down time wrapped up in blankets in bed, doing absolutely nothing aside from basking in each other's company and body heat in silence. Loki leaned in to you and you leaned into him, becoming utterly obsessed with each other. He looked at you like you were the most exquisite thing in existence and peppered a million light kisses underneath your jaw and along the side of your neck. You always returned the favor by tightly holding him, eventually squeezing him till he was practically out of breath. You would spend all of your nights together exactly like this, much to both of your delight. 

Pietro: Shoulder blades. Pietro craved skin to skin contact with you at all times of the day, mostly in the form of a kiss, which couldn't happen often, much to your disappointment as well as his. So, he stuck to loosely slinging his arm around your shoulders and following you around like a lost puppy while you performed domestic tasks around the compound. Whenever you stopped bumbling about, doing whatever it was that you were doing, Pietro quickly peppered kisses all along your shoulder blades. They spanned everywhere from the shoulders to the nape of your neck. As long as it didn't interfere with your task at hand, you indulged him and stood still, eyes fluttering shut in content for a moment until he was inevitably pulled away from you to do important Avengers work. He always made it up to you, however, in the form of much more interesting activities. 

Bruce: Nose. Your touch never failed to provide Bruce with much needed affection, and reassurance that you were still around and weren't ever going to leave him. You always stuck around, glued to his side while he moved about his lab. He tried on multiple occasions to explain what he does in the simplest way possible to you. Most of the time, you just looked at him and smiled, which Bruce knew as your nice way of telling him to stop wasting his breath because you weren't going to understand any time soon. He softly chuckled every time, quietly sighed with a light smile on his face, pulled your face close to his and pressed a soft kiss on your nose. This gentle of a kiss reminded him that he’s still just Bruce, and not the other guy. 

Scott: Cheek. Scott woke up significantly earlier than you did every morning, but never failed to give you a sloppy good morning kiss on the cheek before he rolled begrudgingly out of bed. They always woke you up though, which you didn't mind. You always pulled a sleepy smile anyway, and rolled over to his side of the bed and basked in the hot spot of sheets he left behind, instantly falling back asleep. You were awakened again about a half an hour later to another, less sloppy kiss on the cheek and a goofy smile from Scott before he left for whatever job he had acquired from his friends. He whispered a promise to you about taking you out to dinner that night, an offer you accepted, before hurrying out of the room and out of the apartment.


	4. When They Realized They Loved You

Bucky: He was at one of his weakest moments, having just woken up from a nightmare with an earth shattering yell. Within moments you were there in his doorway, asking if you could come in. Keep in mind, the two of you had just become acquaintances since he moved into the Avengers Compound. So you were cautious as you approached, Bucky’s chest was still heaving up and down and glittering with sweat. Despite his horrid appearance, you still kneeled down next to his bed and put your face close to his. You put your hands on both of his cheeks, brushing away the tears as well. After having a few moments of just reminding him of where he was, and who he really was, the shaking subsided and he finally looked into your eyes. Bucky knew in that moment that he found his true love. 

Steve: Everyone treated him like he was some kind of lab rat that needed to be handled with extreme caution, or else he would shatter like a vase. But then you came along, fresh out of agent training and ready to take on the world. Tony lassoed your raw talent and energy, and brought you along an Avengers mission as soon as he possibly could. Once the team hit the ground in Russia, everyone realized how severely outnumbered you all were. Instead of wasting a second, you assumed second in command and got everyone out of their trances and into the battle. This included giving a pep talk to Steve that made him realize how much he could really get done on these missions. Just having you stand there, and whip him into shape was enough to really see that you knew what he was truly capable of as Steve, and not just “Captain America”. Steve understood then that you were the one for him, forever and always. 

Natasha: There was nothing worse than the new cocky agents, and of course Tony managed to always assign them to Natasha. The two of you were quite the dynamic duo when it came to agent training, everyone knew that when Nat was near; you were too. So the idiot agent who tried to talk shit about Natasha’s past while doing exercises in the corner should've known you were near, since she was on the other side of the gym. But he continued to talk until you quickly silenced him by flipping him over and pinning him to the ground with your foot on his throat. After a few threats that could’ve gotten you arrested anywhere in the world, Natasha was behind you softly laughing and grabbing your elbow to pull you off the kid. Later that night when you finally told her what really happened, it was like she dropped the facade of being apathetic and kissed you like there was no tomorrow. No one had ever defended her like that, and Natasha felt in her heart that she had finally found her true love. 

 

Sam: Having a good spotify playlist going on the speakers was a must in Sam’s house, and you were there to enjoy it all the time. Good thing you and Sam shared music taste, so you spent most of your time dancing around while doing little domestic things around the house. One particular Tuesday night, Sam had been on a mission so you knew you were good to put on your music while you cooked. No pants, hair down, singing at the top of your lungs was the picture that Sam walked in on. For a moment, he fell silent, in awe at your raw beauty in those few fleeting moments in front of him. As you turned around, you met eyes with Sam. All his mind was on was kissing you, and he put his plan into action. The amount of love he had for you had finally dawned on him and he was ready to accept it in his heart.

Clint: Being an avenger warrants a lot of bodily damage, so he always shows up on your doorstep late at night in hopes of you being awake. Patching him up became a regular thing when you met him from being an agent on one of their missions, but this time he seemed to be at his worst. Clint had not one, not two, but three bullet wounds in his stomach. It was a miracle he didn't bleed out on the walk over to your apartment. As you were going to work on him, you realized how quiet he had been which made your heart sink. But lo and behold, he was only taking in your figure hovering over him, stabilizing his wounds. There was a faint smile on his face that matched well with his hooded eyelids. Even through the weariness of blood loss, he began to face this realization: he loved you. Clint loved you for everything you did for him, and for the person you are.

Bruce: After dating for over a year, you had grown accustomed to his frequent nightmares. Bruce would indeed freak out during these nightmares, but not enough to Hulk Out. However, one odd Wednesday, his nightmares were more aggressive than usual. He tossed and turned, which obviously caused you to awake to the situation at hand. You knew that he was going to need the usual calm down, but what you weren't expecting was the agonizing scream that accompanied his restlessness. Any other person would have been terrified to be in the same room as him, let alone the same bed. But you calmly put one hand on his shoulder, and stroked his cheek with the other, effectively calming him down. He glanced over at you and sees the most loving look, no fear in sight. You just looked back at him like he was the only thing in the world that you needed, and realized he was absolutely madly in love with you.

Tony: Being Iron Man was dangerous, it was no secret to you or Tony. But that sure as hell didn't stop him from flying around in his metal casket of a suit. He never felt that the suit itself was dangerous, until one afternoon when it suddenly malfunctioned in mid air. Tony could feel it shutting down, but he already knew what was going to happen the moment it buckled in the air. He knew exactly how far the drop was from the sky to the ground, and he knew how little time it would take for him to get there. The reality set in that when he hit that ground, he wasn't getting back up. But the only thing he was worried about was leaving you alone, because he was so utterly in love with you. Luckily, in a spur of understated good fortune, the suit powered back up, before he started picking up speed in his descent. It only later dawned on him about what he had thought of in those terrifying moments, and he decided that night he was going to tell you how he really felt. 

Peter: Since you were best friends with one another, you and Peter had made a pact to never keep any secrets from each other. You had both agreed that this pact would stand firm for the rest of your lives. So with the pact came the spider man secret, which was way more than you could bring to the table. Good thing, because you're not sure how else you would have gotten out of almost being mugged by some punk in an alleyway walking home to your apartment building one fateful evening. Peter always made sure to keep an eye on you while he was out doing whatever a man with spider reflexes does. He swung from a nearby building as soon as he saw you disappear from the sidewalk. Peter was so fast in looping an arm around your waist, whisking you away from your attacker. After dropping you off right in front of your building, his arms wrapped around you in a bear hug. Peter teared up a little bit, being hit with the fact that he could lose you within the blink of an eye. It hit him then, that he loved you with every bone in his body.

Pietro: Nothing stopped Pietro from constantly zooming around to do literally everything. Brushing his teeth took a maximum of ten seconds. He scarfed food down without so much as an inhale of breath, and he even fast forwarded TV programs to watch them. But when you came around and stepped into his life, Pietro never wanted to be in fast forward again. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with you, even though that meant slowing himself down indefinitely. Pietro was one hundred percent willing to slow down so you could keep up in doing everyday things, like brushing your teeth, and eating food, and watching TV. Everything in life he wanted to last as long as possible, and it then he realized he was madly in love with you.

Scott: Being the worry wart he is, he never really went on dates in fear of them finding out about his criminal past. Until you came along. The two of you had met through a mutual friend, and had immediately taken a liking to each other. So you went on a date, which turned into two, then a bunch more, finally becoming a couple. Everything that could have possibly been shared between the two of you was out in the open for one another, including stuff about the past. Scott didn't really want to bring it into play, because based on past judgements, dates didn't find felonies appealing. But you were different. You weren't sure if it was attractive or just didn't matter, but you didn't mind them. This shocked him, right into realizing how amazing you were. He took that as a sign that you would forgive him of his shortcomings, flaws, and mistakes and love him anyway. Which was true, and only made him fall deeply in love with you. 

Loki: Contrary to popular belief, Loki was very pleasant to be around. Nobody gave him enough of a chance to realize this, though. Except you. You had grown up with him and Thor on Asgard, and nothing had changed about either of them. Thor was still loud and full of joy, and Loki was still reserved and snarky. That wouldn't ever change. You knew him to be very mild, and was drawn to that about him, which is why you were always around him and not Thor. You had never left his side, and he knew that you never would. It wasn't commendable, considering everything he had done on Earth. But nevertheless, you were there with him. Loki found a shred of happiness in that, and he held it sacred to his heart. Nothing else in his life made him nearly as happy as you did. He couldn't tell if it was love, and you would never tell him that it was, so the both of you never brought it up. As time passed, he realized that he was in fact, in love with you. When he finally made the first move, you gladly accepted him with open arms and a loving kiss.


	5. Days Off

Steve: After spending years in the ice, he always explains that he’s spent too much time laying around. So on days off, the two of you make the most of it. Most of the time you guys go shopping, all expenses paid by Tony of course, and get new decorations for your house in upstate new york. The two of you were amongst the first to have a house outside of living in the avengers compound with the team, so you take great pride in showing your house off to the team when they come visit. Steve for some reason also enjoyed shopping for clothes, and most of the time it was him dragging you into stores when all you wanted to do was go home. There was something about the Nike stores that always drew him in like a kid to a candy shop, including him tugging on your hand until you weakened and went into the store with him. But you wouldn't trade Steve for the entire world, considering how cute his butt looked in new nike sweatpants.

Bucky: It was a hilarious scene when you and Bucky had a day off. Most of these days were spent by aggressively watching HGTV, and commentating (more like yelling) what your ideas were for the houses on the various shows. Even Bucky had better style ideas then some of the idiots they hired to renovate. All the Avengers knew when you guys had the tv room, it was best to stay away from the hostile situation. Despite the yelling, you were always sprawled out on top of Bucky while he laid across the couch. Bucky loved the feeling of your warm body on top of his, and his fingers always found their way to massaging your scalp while you had your cheek pressed to his chest. Nat loved taking pictures of you guys like this to prove to the twitter world that despite the assassin title the both of you held, the both of you showed enormous amounts of love for one another.

Natasha: It was rare for the two of you to have a day off, since you were almost always training or on missions. Matter of fact, Fury was the one who had to tell the two of you to take a day off once in awhile, the last thing he needed was two assassins with an attitude from lack of sleep. So on those well earned days off, you made sure it was filled with laughter, movies, and lots of food. Neither of you had time for sad or sappy movies, so Natasha always managed to find the best comedies on netflix. She had also recently found The Office, which meant you were taking a lot of days off to finish watching it. The two of you watched said movies/shows curled up with each other on her bed, fingers and legs entwined. You put the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door, and hoped there wouldn't be a world emergency while you shut off F.r.i.d.a.y. 

Sam: The tradition started when the Avengers had a week off, and Sam was more bored than ever. He had asked you about some bar in the city, and if you would ever visit it. It was a such a weird question that you didn’t think twice about it. That was until he was on your balcony with the falcon wings, and telling you to put on some decent clothes. Luckily it was a cool summer night, because Sam holding you in his arms on the 6 minute flight was terrifying. But once you arrived and realized how amazing of a night it was going to be, your terrified thoughts from the flight went out the window. After many drinks, and lots of laughs, Sam made sure he rented a hotel room down the block for the two of you to stay in until the hangovers were gone. Plus he didn't want to be drunk while flying, and holding you at the same time. The beer and the atmosphere was just too good to not go back, so you made sure the two of you got there every few months whenever you had off again. 

Wanda: She always joked about watching too many cooking shows in her downtime, and even watching Food Network while she was on the treadmill training. So it was no surprise when one morning she came busting into your room with all sorts of ideas from Pinterest for themed cookies and full dinner ideas. With a smile on your face, you climbed out of bed and made your way to the kitchen to help her begin with the recipes. There was something that clicked in Wanda when she was lost in a recipe, and you later learned it was that she felt like a normal person when she went into a cooking zone. Wanda had called herself a monster too many times, and if you could help in the slightest by sitting there on a stool and taste testing cookie batter, you didn’t mind spending your days off in the kitchen with her. 

Thor: Everyone in all the realms knew of how much Thor loved his beer, friends, and now you on top of it all. Thor treated you as his equal, and it was one of the many reasons he’s the love of your life. Being on Asgard is still a trip for you, considering you spent all your years on earth prior to being astral-projected to another realm. The avengers have vacation weeks every few months, and Thor wanted to make sure he showed you around his home as much as he could. The one major thing the two of you end up doing is spending time in the pubs on Asgard with his friends, and family. He recently learned about your alcohol tolerance, and the fact that you could keep up with him and all his friends. Even the asgardian alcohol couldn’t bring you down, or the annual pub fights. All in all, Thor really knew he had found the one when you chugged a pint of asgardian alcohol and kicked Loki’s ass in the span of twenty minutes. 

Clint: Spending all his time shooting targets was the regular Clint activity, despite the fact that he was already at his best. You thought it to be futile, since he never missed a target, which then struck you with an idea. Learning to shoot with a bow was a skill you had always admired, and wanted to acquire. So, you approached Clint with this idea on your day off, and he was more than happy to indulge you. He spent hours with his hands on your hips, guiding you through a simple lesson in how to stand and hold the bow, and general mechanics of the art of the bow and arrow. His hands never left your body, either holding your hips or positioning your arms. (Not that you minded) Learning to shoot a bow with the love of your life was an ideal vacation for you. 

Bruce: He took up meditation as a hobby at first, because it helped him keep a calm and collected mindset, which he needed so he wouldn't turn green. It’s an all day event, so you hadn't seen him on a random tuesday until dinner time had rolled around. You noticed that Bruce had a more tranquil air about him as soon as he walked in the doors, so you made it a point to accompany him on the next day off. This ended up paying off, because you had never in your life felt more at ease. Bruce was more than happy to guide you through his routine, sitting with you. He admired how peaceful you looked, and wanted to spend every day exactly like this with you. 

Tony: Although never getting any time to sleep, when he finally has the downtime it’s as if he fights going to bed. Tony firmly believes in staying on his feet until he’s been awake for a week and can’t feel his legs anymore. However, you know him better than he knows himself. You know when it's time for him to curl up in bed for several hours, and order some chinese food to your floor. There have been countless times that you've wandered around the tower to found him sprawled out on the couch, or on the floor in his lab surrounded by blueprints and abandoned parts. With this in mind, early one vacation morning when you felt him stir and get out of bed, you quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him back towards you. Tony was too exhausted to argue, so he fell back next to you, and immediately started snoring. Both of you slept the entire day, occasionally waking up just enough to creep closer into each other's bodies. Tony appreciated your warmth and general presence, because he knew that he couldn't live without you. 

Peter: Going to the movies was a favorite pastime of yours, and it was like you struck gold when you started dating Peter. Every other wednesday of the month, he two of you spent a full day at the theater. Which started with buying all the tickets for the movies you planned on watching throughout the day, then using Tony’s credit cards again for the snacks. Sure you could’ve movie hopped, but when you’ve got a billionaire's credit card, who would? After said movies were over, Peter took you on a fine date of getting Pizza. Luckily there was an amazing pizza place on the same block as the movies, so you had no problem walking down the street with Peter. Plus it gave you a few extra moments to enjoy his right arm pulling you close to his body while you walked, fingers resting comfortably on your hip. Kisses before walking inside the pizzeria were nice too. 

Pietro: Dragging Pietro to go rollerskating with you became a regular thing once you had realized how much you truly enjoyed the freedom of it. Although, he was adamantly against rollerskating, because going as fast as he did with a pair of wheels was naturally bound to end very badly. (and a few broken bones in the process) That didn't stop you from literally dragging him to the counter and getting a pair for him. Pietro refused to step into the rink while you gracefully skated around, yelling at him from all the way across the rink. Most of the time you resorted to yanking his arm to get him to release the death grip he had on the ledge of the protective glass. Begging him to just try and coast around, Pietro gave in and pushed off the wall at full speed. Before you knew what had even happened, he sped full speed into the glass on the other side of the rink and fell flat on his ass. You let out a burst of laughter as you rolled over to him, making a mental note to keep a hold on him at all times. Days off were full of laughs for you, and it was perfect. 

Scott: Spontaneity was the core of your relationship with Scott, because he always took you to do outrageous things. Your first date was snorkeling in the Pacific Ocean, which without a doubt turned out to be the best date you ever had. He kept that up with the following dates, always outdoing himself. Ziplining, hang gliding, and skydiving were among the other activities he had arranged for dates, and you were practically in love. So, he used his spontaneous attitude and thought up more adventurous things to do on vacation days. Ice skating was a personal favorite for both of you, because it warranted a reason for Scott to keep a grip on you, and vice versa. You both were laughing the whole time, while Scott continuously slipped and grabbed your arm for dear life. 

Loki: Baking was something you did with your parents as a child, so naturally you found yourself doing this whenever there were days off. You had become very skilled in the art, and Loki appreciated just sitting at the counter, intently watching you with a smile on his face. Loki just silently watched you experiment in making the batter, just mixing different shit together with the essentials. Since cakes were a specialty of yours, sometimes you threw in some chocolate chips, or caramel sauce, or blueberries, whatever you could find to experiment with. He usually suggested a flavor for the icing, and helped you whip it up. It was nice, really. Loki loved a simple, low-key day with you. Helping you bake wasn't his first idea of how to spend a day off, but in the end it worked out since Loki really adored spending time with you.


	6. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up w your avenger boo

Bucky: Most of the time you were awoken by Bucky himself shifting around in the bed, and petting the dog who managed to place himself on top of both yours and Bucky’s legs. The Great Dane seemed to think he was a small lap dog, and tended to do whatever was necessary to reach Bucky’s hand that was willing to scratch his ears. The next thing you always took notice of was the creases in your face from having your cheek pressed to his bare shoulder all night. Which also explained how your hair became a tangled mess, and one with Bucky’s long hair. But the overall best thing was Bucky’s sleepy face; hooded eyes, and a smirk that could make your pants fly across the room. Not to mention the raspy, sleepy voice that you adored more than anything. Waking up next to Bucky is the best place to be in the world.

Steve: It seemed like he donned a halo each and every morning that the sun came shining through the window panes of your bedroom. Even on grey mornings, Steve seemed to have an aura about his sleeping body that brought a smile to your face. Every morning you reach out to brush your hands over his cheeks, then place a kiss on his nose before he wakes up only to pull you closer. One thing nobody really knew about him was that his body temperature was so out of whack, so most nights he spent only sleeping in boxers because he was so warm. (Not that you minded one bit) Steve also really enjoyed having the news on in the morning once the both of you were awake, because this way he knew what was going on in the world all while having you in his arms.

Natasha: Since Natasha absolutely despises being sweaty, she “fixed” the thermostat in your room to always be a chilly 65 degrees. So waking up next to her, more like on top of her, is the best part of the day. Both you and Natasha are always bundled up with plush blankets that have been collected from various missions, and presents from over the years. To be honest, your bed could win a competition of the comfiest in the Avengers tower. But waking up next to the Black Widow was incomparable, red hair splayed out on the white pillow case, face scrunched from the dreams she was having. It was rare for you to wake up before her, since Nat’s wake up time was normally about 5 am. But either way, being with Natasha was the greatest time in your life.

Thor: The giant teddy bear you’re lucky enough to call your boyfriend was the best cuddler of all time. No one could ever come close to his soft skin and big arms pulling you to his side. However, Thor always ended up naked in the middle of the night, even if the previous night’s activities weren’t all that crazy. You often climbed on top of him and used his whole body as the bed, because he was honestly the comfiest person ever. He beat the bed’s comfort level by a long shot. If not for his horrible morning breath attacking your nose every damn morning, you would stay sprawled out on him all day. Thor adored seeing your sleepy face every morning, which gained you even more cuddles and kisses. 

Bruce: He had developed a habit of scrunching himself into a ball while he slept. Bruce felt secure this way, and small enough to keep his destructive nature contained so he couldn’t hurt anyone. But the truth is, he hated it. He wanted to stay spread out so he could hold you, but his constant inner conflict kept him balled up. You always tried to lay on top him, hoping to keep him in one place for the duration of the night. It never worked, because you always ended up rolling off of him in your sleep. Which then started the chain reaction of him giving in to the reflex and curling up into a ball. It happened every night, without fail. Bruce craved contact with you, though, so he grabbed your hand and held it close to his heart. Waking up every morning without feeling in your hand became regular, because he gripped it in his sleep so unbelievably tight, like he was holding on to you for dear life. 

Tony: If Tony is sharing a bed with anyone, there’s a 1000% chance there will be physical contact involved through the entirety of the night. You developed this theory when you had woken up early one morning, with one half of your body almost overheating and the other half cold enough to snap off. Feeling the steady rise and fall of Tony’s chest against your back, you looked over and realized that he had you locked in a bear hug. One of his arms were always tucked around your waist, and the other was underneath your torso, hand gently gripping the side of your stomach. Tony’s embrace is so unbelievably warm, in contrast to the below freezing temperature of his room. It feels like a furnace during the winter, so warm and so comforting. Comforting enough to keep your restlessness at bay until Tony woke up.

Peter: Sometimes when he came home from long missions in the city, he totally forgets to take off the spider-man suit. So this lead to you making sure that Tony upgraded his suit to the most comfortable material, not only on the inside for peter but on the outside as well. It was a gamble every morning on who would be where, since he formed a habit of flying out of the bed. You tried your best to prevent him from going anywhere, mostly by smushing your face into his neck and hooking your arms around his muscular frame. This usually guaranteed that he wouldn’t be flying anywhere, but there were slip ups. Sometimes, though, the placement shifted and he ended up nuzzled into your side. It was your favorite way to wake up, with his unusually warm body pressed against yours. So you loved to wake up with a faceful of warmth, and Peter.

Pietro: Since you were the closest thing Pietro had to a pillow, you always woke up with his head resting somewhere on your body, his hair tickling your skin. It woke you up every morning, without fail. Sometimes, he had planted his face on your chest, and lazily thrown an arm around your torso. Other times, he had his head on your stomach, absentmindedly rubbing small circles everywhere he could reach, the monotony putting him back to sleep. Most times however, Pietro had his head on top of your boobs, talking about how comfortable boobs are while you were lowkey suffocating. There was even one occurrence when he had completely flipped himself over the opposite end of the bed and had placed his head on your thigh. But it didn’t matter where he had ended up, you always cracked a sleepy smile and ran your fingers through his hair until he woke up. 

Scott: This man child always woke up at least an hour before you did, there was never a time when he didn’t. You would have thought that he would just get out of bed and let you sleep. But no, he stayed put on his side of the bed and intently studied your face. Scott admired you like you were a piece in an art gallery. His eyes were drawn to the arch of your nose, then to the soft curvature of your cheekbones. You were in such a peaceful state when you were asleep, it was more than just beautiful. Well, to be fair, Scott thought you were beautiful under any circumstances. Sometimes he would just blurt out how pretty you were when heading home from missions, covered in sweat and blood. But there was just something about when your face was reminiscent of the peace that came with sleep that made you glow. When you finally cracked your eyes open, you immediately met his and uttered a raspy ‘good morning’, causing him to smile like a goof. 

Loki: Personal space was very important to Loki. It didn’t matter that you had been sharing a bed with him for as long as either of you could remember. If Loki didn’t want physical contact, then that was that. You still were the only exception, however. Every evening, you would climb onto your respective half of the bed and get cozy, and wait for Loki to do the same. You never pressed him into any type of cuddling or anything, because you knew that you would make your way over to his side of the bed eventually. It always happened, and Loki never complained. He tried to keep the fact that he really enjoyed your cuddles a secret, but that was the one thing he couldn’t hide behind the facade. You discovered his “secret” when you woke up one early morning and buried your face in his hair, and pressed into his back. Instead of gently pushing you back to your half of the bed, he reached behind him, grabbed your arm, and brought it over his torso. Nothing could melt your heart more than that.

Clint: For some odd reason, unbeknownst to the two of you, you were both on the same exact sleeping schedule. The two of you became used to being sleepy at the same times, and opening your eyes at the same time as well. Throughout the night, Clint would wrap his arms around you, and you in turn would knit your legs together with his. The two of you would basically become human pretzels all while sleeping. He wanted to be as close to you as possible, and found that entangling his limbs with yours was the best way, without you two literally fusing together. That’s when waking up at the exact same time was good, because you could spend some time giggling and reclaiming limbs without waking the other. Honestly, you two were so enamored with each other it almost made everyone else sick, but you two were as happy as ever.

Wanda: Wanda’s room is undoubtedly the most cute and comfiest room in the whole building. Starting with the fact that it’s always at a perfect seventy degrees. The pillows are memory foam, the blankets are fleece, and Wanda is the perfect size to cuddle. So it was a given that you would sleep together in her room. In the mornings, the only thing that would wake the two of you was Steve’s incessant pestering about training. He would periodically knock on the door, open it and peek his head in, reminding the two of you that ‘you can sleep after practice’. Wanda just groans and cuddles deeper into your side, while you cover your face with another pillow, effectively tuning him out. Mornings with Wanda felt like a dream, because you never felt more peaceful with anyone else.


	7. First Date

Bucky: As expected, he never wanted to be out in a crowd and worrying about protecting you from the strangers all around all while dealing with the first date nerves. But when he finally worked up the courage to ask you out, Bucky buttered you up by talking about how he would cook a fine meal in his apartment in the Avengers Tower. So when he opened the door, a gasp escaped your mouth. There were rose petals on the floor leading to the kitchen, where he had the lights dimmed and dinner on the table. Bucky had even went to the lengths of buying your favorite wine, and had it chilling on the table. So it only made sense that you asked him for a second date, and you returned the favor in your own Brooklyn apartment. 

Steve: It all started with his awkward walk up to you in the Avenger’s tower, and him feeding you a pick up line that Sam so obviously only told him to mess with him. But you soon found yourself walking down the street, chatting away while he lead you to the pizza place he had talked about. The building had been there since he was a kid, and somehow managed to still be standing. Even on a saturday night, the place was not crazy busy like everywhere else in the city. Steve had to be a regular there, seeing as the waitress escorted him to his “regular” booth in the back of the restaurant. Steve on dates was something you grew to love more than anything, just for the way his eyes lit up when he was listening to the details of your stories. So, your answer was obviously yes when he asked to make this the regular saturday night activity. 

Natasha: For her safety standards, she made you come to the tower for your first date with her. The two of you had been assigned to work together on a project for Stark, and it was no surprise for anyone around that the both of you had gotten along amazingly. Ordering chinese food to the tower sounded like the best idea, considering the fact that both of you weren’t fond of big fancy gestures. Having a night alone with Natasha is more than wonderful. Her insights on everything going on in the world took your breath away, and luckily you had a lot of the same views as her. For Nat, it was the first time in years that he had found someone to truly open up to. The trust she had in you was what made her know that the two of you were going to be together for a long time. Little did you know, the boys in the tower were all listening in from the roof, already planning the wedding.

Bruce: Being a sucker for classy, upscale relationships was a well kept secret of his. However, he had trouble finding a good person to even date in the first place. This problem of his was completely gone when you came walking into his life. When he finally gained the courage to ask you on a date, you had no idea what you would be in for. Surprised was an understatement for how you were feeling when Bruce rolled up to your apartment, driven by a chauffeur in a limo. You thought that would be the extent of his grandeur, but little did you know, that it was just the beginning. When the limo finally arrived at one of the classiest restaurants in New York City, your breath was literally taken away. Something inside told you there would be a lot more to come from dating this amazing man, sitting in front of you in your own private booth. 

Tony: You should have known that even speaking with Tony would warrant some sort of spectacular interaction, let alone going on a date with him. However, you didn't quite realize how astounding it would be until you found yourself sitting across from him, at the eiffel tower, in actual Paris, France. It didn't hit you until you caught his stare of adoration directed at you, in all of his glory. Tony did everything in his power to impress you on this date. He had hired a classically trained band to provide background music while you both yammered back and forth to each other all throughout the evening, over authentic french cuisine fit for royalty. The first date with him really set a high bar for the rest of the royal dates he continued to take you on through the years. 

Peter: Well he wasn't particularly fond of the dating scene, Peter would rather stay in with pizza and a cheesy sci-fi movie. It was sheer luck that he found you, who basically wanted the same exact thing for life. So, it was the one time in his life where he didn't feel awkward asking someone out on a "date". You readily accepted his offer, eager as hell too. Peter let you pick out the movie, and his heart almost exploded when you ended up picking his favorite of all time, Empire Strikes Back. He could barely even concentrate on the movie, because he was so drawn to the way your eyes were glued to the screen, how you were so carefully twirling your hair around your finger. Peter knew then, he was in deep, and he didn’t mind one bit.

Pietro: As soon as Pietro laid eyes on you for the first time in the tower, he never seemed to really take you out of his sight. Whenever you walked into the room, he caught himself stealing glances constantly. He also followed you out to the balcony most nights, watching you gaze at the stars for hours at a time. Unbeknownst to him, you had been waiting for him to digest the butterflies in his stomach and ask you on a date. When he finally did, before you could get a suggestion out to him, he picked you up and sped you across the country to the grand canyon. It was late, and you were too distracted by the immense concentration of stars in the sky all the way out there to ask him why he had brought you there anyway, of all places. It was then that he finally professed his love for you, and how it was as big as the sky above. 

 

Scott: You weren’t sure as to how it happened, but you had never been bowling in your entire life. It wasn't a big deal to you, because what could possibly be so fun about rolling a ten pound ball down a lane and knocking over pins? Scott, however, almost thought of it as a crime, and he took it upon himself to fix it. He offered up a time and day and classified it as a "friend date", because that's what you two were at that moment in time, just friends. So on that friday evening, you bowled strike after strike, throwing your hands up and releasing an excited screech every time. Hours had passed, and you didn't realize how tired you were after winning three games until you fell into him when you dropped your ball back on the rack. You mumbled a 'thank you', earning an endearing chuckle from him, a very faint 'i love you', and a warm hug. This was your opportunity to press a kiss to his cheek, and locked eyes with him, silently confirming a second date.


	8. First Date part 2

Thor: It was no surprise that he had no idea how to approach the subject of asking you on a date, so he took to asking his fellow avengers for help. Their suggestions made absolutely no sense to him, as usual, so he just went ahead and followed through with his own plan. You barely even recognized him in his casual civilian attire as he approached you, but then things took a surprising turn. Without saying anything, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, proclaiming that the two of you were going to lunch. Giggles could be heard from you all the way down the hall, and all the way to the cafeteria in the avengers tower. Needless to say, his goofy ways really struck a chord in you, and falling in love with Thor was quite easy.

Sam: Going all out was Sam’s signature move on dates, and now that he had one of the world’s mightiest heroes as a wingman he intended on using him. Asking you out on the date was a breeze for him, and even wine and dining you was easy as pie. You were completely taken aback when he walked you to the avengers tower, and even walked in without having to be checked by security. The elevator ride up was just full of questions, and short sarcastic answers from Sam. Once it turned out that you were meeting the one and only Steve Rogers, sure it was exciting, but you had some words for Sam afterwards. You made sure you let him know that you wanted him for him, and not for the avengers part. To say the least, his heart melted and you were sure to go on many dates after

Clint: Somehow, the first date you had with Clint was sorta an accident. You had stumbled into the avengers compound one morning with the most intense “dont fuck with me” face that any of them had ever seen. (Natasha included) Amongst the various concerned faces, was Clint, eager to hear your story. So you went on to tell the unfortunate tale of your morning, which consisted of waking up 45 minutes after your alarm, slipping in the shower, walking a mile in the rain, and spilling your coffee all over some poor girl on the sidewalk. Clint, in an effort to cheer you up a little bit, offered to take you out for lunch and more coffee, which you accepted. Somehow, just sitting together in each other’s presence was enough to bring up feelings of attraction coming from the both of you. You both immediately reverted to awkward eye contact, cute giggles, and small smiles thrown at both ways while sipping coffee and sharing a basket of fries. Clint pulled out the typical first date “so tell me about yourself” line, like he hadn’t known you and the other avengers for years, which earned a scoff from you. you indulged him anyway, and ended up spending hours getting to know one another even better.

Loki: There was never an official “first date” for the both of you. It was just sort of known that Loki was always the object of your affections, and you had always been his. However, neither of you felt the need to act upon your feelings, opting to just spend your days together instead. You were unbelievably in love with each other, though. Loki was never more than a few feet away from you at any given point. Anyone who witnessed you strolling around the palace grounds could attest that you were deep in conversation, hand in hand and bright smiles. Sometimes he would sit with you in the garden, or you would even accompany him to dinner with Thor. That’s how you spent most of your time together anyway, there was no need for any fancy dates or gifts. You knew how much he loved you, and he knew how much you loved him, and that was enough.


	9. Road Trips pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trip with your avenger boo

Bucky: Almost every time you take a glance at him in the passenger seat, his mouth is hanging open and snores could be heard from a mile away. Luckily you listening to loud music has no effect on your boyfriend’s slumbers. However, when he is awake for the road trips that you’re driving for, Bucky always has a hand on your thigh. He does it more for himself, reminding him that you’re alive and really there with him. When it comes time to switch spots in the car, the both of you have no issue with going to a rest stop and eating a good meal before stuffing yourselves back into the SUV that you stole from Tony. Bucky likes to hold your hand in his while he drives on the long highways, and loves to occasionally bring your knuckles to his lips to place a kiss there. 

Steve: The only thing that he truly knew how to drive was a motorcycle, which is why you never had a problem with being the sole driver on road trips. As much as Steve wished he could help take some of the load off the trip, he definitely enjoyed chatting during the whole ride there. Not only that, he loves changing the radio stations and singing along to whatever old music that he recognizes. That man could find anything to talk about, from the recent missions the team had been on, to the birds flying around between the trees as you whizzed by in your car. Those late night cuddles when you finally reached your vacation destination made up for all the driving you did on the way there. 

Peter: No one could beat his energy level while he was sitting in the passenger seat of your car for the 6 hour ride to wherever the hell Tony sent you two. It was a paid vacation, and those were the words that happily sent you flying to your car. For some reason, Peter had an extremely hard time staying still and being content in the car. So it was damn near impossible to get through one hour of driving before having to stop at a gas station to let him use the bathroom and get snacks. Plus, he didn’t have his license from growing up in the city, so he couldn’t help out with any of the driving. But Peter’s cute face, and utter charm can always warm your heart, even on cold nights of driving. 

Thor: Despite the fact that he can literally astral project anywhere on the planet, or even in the universe, road trips are his favorite thing. Just the time spent hanging out with you, talking about little things from both of your pasts is enough love for Thor. The joke amongst the group whenever the two of you embark on a trip is, “Big man, little car.” One of the first times you went on a roadtrip with Thor, he had to squeeze into your tiny honda for over 8 hours in massive traffic. So even though sometimes plans get a little crazy with him being a god, the two of you wouldn't have it any other way. 

T'challa: He was very apprehensive about road trips, mostly because he'd rather spend all the time it took driving from destination to destination actually being in said destination. T’challa didn't get the appeal of being trapped in a metal box on wheels for an extended period of time. But, since you adored the road trip memories from your childhood, T’challa gladly got into the car with you as you drove around the country. He made it known that he valued your adoration of traveling, and he loved doing what you enjoyed. T'challa cared about you more than anything in the world. So he settled with simply being a passenger while you drove across Wakanda in a sleek sportscar, the best and safest one that money could possibly buy. 

Clint: Roadtrips with Clint quickly became your favorite part of the relationship. He took it upon himself to rent a volkswagen bus every time, just for the hell of it and made sure to equip it with anything you both could possibly need. Blankets, snacks, drinks, extra clothes, extra shoes, money, you name it, Clint had it. After all, Tony usually sponsored these outings since the both of you under the same roof as Tony made him a little nervous. So obtaining so much stuff wasn't a problem anyway. While Clint would drive, you would be a spectacular copilot, providing an equally spectacular playlist to accompany the trip. It was stacked with bops of the century and cute love songs that you would duet. 

Bruce: You wouldn't think that bruce would be a desirable road trip partner, considering how uncomfortable small spaces make him. But in all reality, Bruce is an amazing road trip copilot. He makes himself at home in the passenger seat, quietly google mapsing your route and holding hour long conversations. Not only that, but he brings his own set of pillows for when it’s time to nap. (Which is pretty cute) Bruce would have everything planned out, even down to what restaurants you eat at during your rest stop breaks. So, when you finally arrive at the various places you were staying, it was nice to know you already had reservations for dinner and your hotel.


	10. Holiday Traditions

Bucky: Having family in Maine was a blessing, since all you and Bucky wanted to do was take a vacation during the holidays. Your aunt and uncle loved having you stay in their beach house, and despite the cold temperatures, the beach was still an amazing sight in the Northeast. The puppy that you and Bucky had adopted over the summer was enjoying the snow on the ground, and you watched him run around while Bucky threw a toy for him to chase. It was an every year thing with Bucky, where he would promise no gifts and then manage to pull out something on Christmas morning that blew you away. The previous year was when he proposed during the breakfast on Christmas morning. So you always feel bad for not getting him anything, until he reminds you that you’re the greatest gift ever given to him.

Steve: There were very few things that Steve could truly say that he loved out loud, and two of those things were you, and being home at his apartment in Brooklyn. So when the Holidays finally rolled around, and you were able to leave the compound to just go home and relax with him, it was like Steve’s greatest dream finally coming true. The first few days of your holiday vacation were spent just lounging around in his apartment and lots of cuddling, amongst other activities. But then Steve starts to plan little day trips, like seeing the tree lighting in Rockefeller Center, going to see the Rockettes, and fancy dinners throughout the city. It was always an adventure, but the both of you settled finally on Christmas day, just enjoying one another’s presence.

Peter: That boy sure loves his Aunt May, so during the Holidays you always make sure to plan a trip for her to come see him. With how much the Avengers had been needed in the past year, he moved into the compound officially, and never had any time to go back to the city. So Christmas morning, May got to the compound nice and early and started making breakfast for everyone. The whole team was more than happy to see her beautiful face in the kitchen, and Peter was ecstatic when he finally awoke from his slumber. She had even brought little gifts for everyone to have, one being a gorgeous necklace for you. Christmas night was full of old stories from May, and even Thor threw in a few from his time on Asgard. Within those 24 hours everyone decided that it would be an every year tradition for May to come to the compound, from there on out. 

Thor: Since he wasn’t from this planet, Christmas was a foreign concept to him. But after a few years of being around the Avengers during the Holiday time, he finally came to realize that it was a time for being with your loved ones, and giving amazing gifts. So every other year Thor takes you to Asgard to be with his family, and then the latter was being at the Avenger’s compound where Thor became the designated Santa for the Avenger’s kids. Some years you didn’t know whether he truly understood what Santa was, but it was still so entertaining to see the kids screaming and giggling as the attempted to climb up his arms and legs. At the end of the Christmas day when it was just the two of you in your shared bedroom, Thor always gives you the best possible present that anyone could want, his love. 

Natasha: Everything about Christmas with her is perfect, and surprisingly she’s the one who books everything for your trip to her condo in Russia. For a couple years she even had Bucky and Steve come stay with the two of you to celebrate Christmas. It seems as if her love for you during the Holiday season is more vibrant than ever, even her hair looks a brighter red than usual. Nat being in her home country and getting to see her cousins just really brings out a lovely side of her that you knew was there, but rare to find since she keeps up a hard facade for the rest of the world, unless she was around you or the team. So, as much as you’re freezing in Moscow every year, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world than Nat’s arms every Christmas.

Clint: The holidays are either a breeze, or a whole entire function with Clint. Most years, all he wanted to do was just be home with you and the kids, and have a beer as he watched the kids open presents on Christmas morning. You enjoyed cooking a huge breakfast for everyone, and seeing the kids play with their new toys. Also, Clint is the king of Amazon Prime, so he had some of the best gifts for you and the kids. But then came the other years, when he invited all of his brothers to your farm in Maine. Clint didn’t see how rowdy they truly were, and how much cleaning had to occur over their five day stay. No matter who was at your house, or who wasn’t, you were just happy to be able to be home and have the loves of your life there with you. 

T’Challa: Although he is very courteous at all times, during the holidays especially, he just already has everything he ever needs. So needless to say, it’s hard for you to find him a good gift. So once when the two of you finally have your week off from Avengers work, and King and Queen duties, it’s spent loving on each other. Sure, some of the time is spent shopping to see if there’s anything you could possibly get him, but it’s damn near impossible. So come Christmas morning, the both of you are always wrapped up in satin sheets, not even bothering to go see what’s under the tree. All you need is right in front of you, with his arms wrapped around you and lips on your forehead.


	11. little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little things you do with your avenger boo

Bucky: With each and every day being a struggle for Bucky, it was nice for him to have a steady part of the day to look forward to. Being able to hold you in his arms was enough love to make his heart burst, and your version of couples bonding was typically on the battlefield. So the two of you came up with a better method of bonding, and much calmer at that. Hand in hand, both of you walk into the training room almost two hours before anyone else on the team is even awake. (This is also why everyone makes fun of you and Bucky for going to bed at 8pm) After turning on the projector, the two of you roll out your yoga mats and go along with the instructions being played out on the tv screen. Bucky typically loves to chat with you, but he’s a man of few words while he and you are waking up your bodies and enjoying one another’s silent presence. That is, until he asks you to help him stretch his legs, considering he loves the feeling of your hands working out the knots in his muscles. 

Steve: Despite everything else in his life being in tip-top shape in the cleanliness department, it seemed like his shield was neglected in it all. Even after just doing training, there was a layer of grime that rested on top of it. Maybe it was just from the age of the shield, but it held onto dirt like no other. One day at training, you had picked it up to hand to Steve, and it left a film of grime on your hand. So without even telling him, you cleaned it while he was in the shower, and he damn near cried because no one had ever done something that nice for him. It just so happened that you were developing a little crush on him, which gave you a reason to carry on with this little thing. Week after week, you found yourself in his room polishing away at the patriotic shield while Steve chatted away about whatever story from his childhood had come into his mind that day. Even after the two of you ended up getting married you still find yourself cleaning the shield nightly, just with a lot more cuddling. 

Natasha: It just so happened that one afternoon you had sent her a link to a video on youtube, which she had never even heard of. Because of her curiosity, she invited you to her room and the two of you spent an entire day in bed just watching anything that popped up into her recommended. Soon enough, the two of you found time each day to just lay in bed and laugh at the stupid stuff you found. Being that she’s a major key to holding the team together, she’s pretty high strung all day. By the time that training and mission meetings are over, Nat is face down on the bed groaning about not wanting to get up for the next several years. So, it worked out having a few hours of laughter and relaxation with the woman you loved most. Making a habit out of cuddling with her wasn’t so hard either. 

Sam: One afternoon, he’d come home from a weeks long mission and simply wanted a dance. Even if that meant you were in your pajamas, with your hair in a lopsided bun; he still wanted his hands around your waist with music flowing into both of your ears. Considering the fact that he was always with Steve, he’d began to adopt some of the older music that spangly pants always listened to. With the slow Bing Crosby song playing, the two of you swayed in your small apartment’s kitchen. Soon you found yourself in the same kitchen, every morning, with hooded eyes, just loving on each other with music going and the sun shining. The only things that changed were the ring that came to stay on your finger, and the baby bump that temporarily prevented you from standing too close to your husband, but you still managed to get that dance in. 

Peter: Being the fact that you both are broke college students, whenever Tony offers new and exciting things the two of you are at the compound within an hour. Most of the time when Tony calls it’s about missions and what not, but when Peter’s new video games come in, it’s a whole different conversation. You and Peter pack up, and head to the compound for a weekend vacation. Traditionally, you order 6 boxes of pizza and pick them up on the way, and stop to get some beer with whatever cash y’all have left. For the next three days the two of you cuddle, drink, and have a genuine time with one another. This little tradition even continued as far as your honeymoon when you both realized that instead of being on a beach, you just wanted to be in one another's arms in front of the tv for a weekend. 

Clint: The team seemed to have practice for what felt like 12 hours of the day, every day. By the time they were done, Clint’s arrows were all dull from sticking into the various rubber dummies that were in the training room. So you took it upon yourself to sharpen whatever arrows you could find while he was in a meeting, considering you knew he had a stash hidden somewhere. Just the thought of him sneaking around pulling arrows from random places made you giggle as you were sharpening the arrows. Clint was so smitten when he saw you sitting there in the living room, surrounded by his weapon of choice. Needless to say, it became a friday night routine for the two of you to watch movies and sharpen away at his arrows.

T’Challa: All things aside, running a country was the most over exerting task he’s ever had to do. It’s no surprise that he forgets to do something as simple as getting a good meal in the morning before running all over the place for council meetings and Avengers business. Despite trying to remind him every morning, T’Challa would claim he was running late and would run out before you could get another word in. Being the helpful wife you are, you began to pack little snacks for him in his briefcase that he was using for the day. Not only would you put small bags of goldfish, you’d write notes reminding him that he’s doing an amazing job at managing a country and still being a great husband. These little things only made him more excited to come home and love on you each and every day. 

Bruce: Despite being a brilliant man with amazing abilities in the lab, his handwriting is horrific. When it came time to look at his lab notes for what he did that day, it was all in shambles with shitty little drawings next to it. You’d been extremely bored one day because of an injury that left you on the sidelines, until you realized a little thing that you could be doing. Bruce’s notebook was full of extra papers that needed to be scrapped, and once you got through them you found the detailed pages and notes of breakthrough technology that him and Stark had come up with. With a new notebook, you began to neatly re-write all of the directions and ideas that accumulated in Bruce’s mind over the past few months. Even when you were cleared to be back on the battlefield again, you still found yourself in the lab on late nights, sitting with Bruce and writing new notes.


	12. your song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your song w your avenger boo

Bucky: Stubborn Love by The Lumineers- After about a month of living at the compound, he began to explore the new world that he’d been viciously thrown into. The first thing he did in this new and crazy world was find you, and he felt that was all he needed to do. You put him in his place when he thought that he wasn’t good enough to be in your arms, or around the family he grew to love. So “Stubborn Love” became your song, eventually the both of you had lyrics from it etched onto your skin. You reminded him to keep his head up despite his past crushing down on him daily, and that ‘it was better to feel pain than nothing at all’. When the two of you finally made it to a Lumineers concert, it was no surprise that there were some tears shed whilst they played your sacred song. 

Steve: Like Real People Do by Hozier- It was common for him to come home with complaints of people treating him like a specimen in a lab; something to study rather than a friend to listen to during battle. On your first mission with the team Steve quickly realized that you saw through the whole super soldier thing, and you saw him as not only a human being, but a leader. Quickly after that the two of you hit it off, and listening to music together became a thing that you bonded over more than anything else. When he came across “Like Real People Do” by Hozier, he was almost sobbing at how much it reminded him of you. Considering you both had a tumultuous past, and he felt that you pulled him from the “ground”. The love he had for you was out of this world, and you wouldn’t want to be with any other Soldier in the universe. 

Natasha: Say I Do by Jonny P- Every day she struggled with everyone having the same misconception that she was a hardass bitch, and that she didn’t have the ability to love anything or anyone. But little did anyone know, you were receiving her love day in and day out. Very few people (You, Steve, Bucky, Clint and maybe Sam) truly knew her lovable side, and how she talked about marrying you every single day. When asked about you, Nat would simply explain that it felt like the whole room lit up when you walked in. One day she texted you out of the blue with a link to a song by Jonny P attached, and when you opened it your heart nearly burst. Still, she managed to surprise you by proposing that night, and “Say I Do” was the first song that the two of you danced to at your wedding. 

Sam: Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell- When the two of you first got together, it was at a bar on karaoke night. You were singing Tammi’s part, and Sam sauntered onto the small, shoddy stage to help you sing the duet. Once you joined the team and started going on missions, it became obvious to everyone around you that Ain’t No Mountain High Enough explained your relationship fairly eloquently. Both of you would swim across the ocean if it mean saving one another. Even if it was something as simple as you wanting a beer while visiting another state, Sam would drop everything he was doing and fly one to you. Having a boo like Sam was like no other, and you enjoyed making the team sick to their stomachs with your PDA. 

Peter: Taro by alt-J- Being that you’re both fairly young, and still exploring the whole entire world while on missions with the team, it’s hard to pinpoint a song that described exactly your relationship. However, both of you bonded over whatever new and obscure music was out, and what small concerts you could attend without being recognized. It all started when you were hanging out in his room, looking at all the small things he’d collected over the years while he fixed a new computer that he found. When you came across a poster for a band that you had never heard of, and Peter played some of their songs through a small speaker in the corner of the room as he carried on fixing the beat up computer. Soon enough the two of you went to an Alt-J concert, and you fell even deeper in love with Peter for getting you into their songs.

Bruce: Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley- You’d been friends with Bruce for what felt like your whole life, even before the whole entire Hulk thing changed his life. When you stayed and convinced him he was worth love despite everything that had happened to him, it was like a switch flicked on inside of him and he began to see you in a different light. The change wasn’t just in him, but you also felt a shift in the way you saw him. Falling in love wasn’t easy for Bruce with all the shit going on in his mind, but he was certain that he wanted to be in love with you. When the two of you finally officially got together, the first thing you did was share a dance to the Elvis classic. Being with him just felt right, and you couldn’t help falling more in love with his sweet soul.

Clint: I Just Called to Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder- Most of the time you guys were either in the same room, or he texted that he was going on a quick mission. But you knew when you saw his name come up on the caller I.D., it wasn’t good. He knew when missions were going to go bad, so he would dial your number and pray you’d answer. At first he did it when the two of you split up for about a month, and when you got the call from him just saying that he loved you with explosions in the background it scared you half to death. You couldn’t sleep until he was home safe in your arms. When the two of you got married, it only got worse. But, these calls only made the day of his return that much sweeter, and you kissed him until you felt like your lips could fall off.


	13. First Mission Together

Bucky: Despite the notion that he would’ve been a nervous wreck with you joining in on a mission for the first time since joining the team, he was the complete opposite. Nothing made him more proud than seeing you out there on the field, kicking ass with a smile on your face. Bucky pretty much had stars in his eyes when he saw you taking down hydra goons and robots, all while looking more beautiful than ever. He was so taken by your beauty, he went to go whisper something about your ass looking fantastic, which led to most of the team groaning in disgust. Even a few missions later he has trouble remembering that everyone else can hear his little comments over the comm about his love for you. 

Steve: Of course Captain America is concerned about his girl, but he has complete faith in you. Both of you had put in a lot of training up to this point, which is why he greenlit your first ever mission with the team. Sure, it was just a “run in, explode everything, and leave” mission, but you were still super excited to be going in with your love at your side with full confidence. Steve was even more excited when everyone landed, and you immediately started barking out orders before he could form the words. 

Natasha: Now, she is the nervous wreck of the group. No one expected it, nor did they mention it for their own safety. You simply took her hands in yours as you were getting ready to land, and gave her a kiss on the cheek to silently reassure her that everything would end up okay. As soon as everyone hit the ground running, she realised that it was the greatest thing in the world to have you at her hip, knowing what move she would make next and what she would need help with. Soon, her nerves died down and this became one of the most successful missions in Avengers history. 

T'challa: Since it was the first time the two of you would be fighting alongside one another, he wasn’t sure how he’d focus on the battle at hand with you being in danger. But his profound love for you, his queen, only fed into the pure energy that helped the two of you tag team and take down more people than even Captain America did on this mission. Of course there was a huge feast in honor of you after this mission, and how well you had done. 

Clint: Compared to his normal playful self, he was a little nervous about you coming along for this mission. Of course you just had to pick up a new weapon, with little training, and decide to use that for this particular mission. But he knew that you were going to kick ass even if you didn’t remember what end of the stick to use. Luckily, you did just that. He had a proud smile on his face from the trees while sniping anyone that tried to sneak up on you, that was if you didn’t turn and get them first.

Peter: The fact that he gets to be with you while doing his favorite thing on the earth has him over the moon excited. Taking down bad guys is a fundamental part of who he is, and seeing you join him in that fight is like a dream come true. Both of you are extremely proud of each other, but you being on a mission with Peter makes his heart skip a beat. Not only is he excited for the mission, but he’s excited for what comes after both of you get back to your apartment.


	14. christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and your avenger boo out shopping for the holidays

Bucky: The poor man hates crowds more than anyone could imagine, but every year he joined you in Christmas shopping just a week before the holiday. Everyone and their mother were out (and in the way) at the crowded malls, but Bucky’s heart warmed when he saw your face light up at the sight of christmas lights and amazing sales. He even brings his service dog with him, just so people keep a safe distance away from him without having to scare them away himself. Bucky makes sure that if you even mention that you like a pair of sweatpants or a jacket, he gets it right away for you. Sure, it took away from the whole surprise element on Christmas but you would rather have something you liked than have Bucky just guessing. Plus, this was the only way you could figure out what Bucky wanted for christmas without forcing him to make a list. 

Steve: It’s hard for any of the Avengers to go in public without being recognized, but Steve seemed to have a giant, neon flashing sign above his head when it came to little kids in public. You simply smiled and moved onto the next store that you needed to go into while he took a few pictures and signed some autographs. Even though Steve dropped his shoulders at every little “Captain America!” cry, you knew that he secretly loved every second of it. When he did finally get away from the hoards of kids, he loved to see what you were picking out for everyone on the team, and tried to sneak a peek at what you were getting him. Little did he know that you had already gotten his presents weeks in advance. 

Thor: You pretty much browse the whole entire mall before Thor gets done his own shopping, which is mostly getting toys for all the kids at the compound. He’s easily entertained by anything that makes noise, or moves a lot. People snickered or made comments under their breath about this grown man going up and down the aisles of a toy store, but it made your heart warm with love. Thor really loved the people around him so much that he wanted to make sure that everything he got for them was specific to what they liked, down to the kids that were barely a few months old to the 10 year olds. Not only did he love shopping, but he loved meeting Santa at the mall and taking pictures to post everywhere he knew how to. The holidays were more fun when he was around.

Peter: It seemed like every year he found new ways to keep your presents a secret, even though you explicitly told him ideas for months. Still, the two of you would shop a few days before the holiday and you always tried to buy yourself a few things as well as things for Peter but he would insist you put it back on the rack and let him take care of it. One year you caught him writing things down on his left hand in pen, and the year before that he was texting himself ideas forgetting that the ipad at home that you two shared was connected to his number. Nevertheless, Christmas morning you always had more than what you wanted, including the love of your life right by your side. 

Sam: Despite the rule you tried to set in place of just getting little things from amazon or even clothes, Sam still went over the top and got you some kind of fancy thing that you wouldn’t even buy for yourself. When you brought him out shopping, the two of you would go try on ridiculous jewelry that really only Tony could be caught wearing in public. But still, Sam managed to see what really put a sparkle in your eye, whether it was a pair of earrings or even a small necklace that he knew you would wear to every event. So this upcoming year you knew you had to drag him out and get him something huge for the holiday. 

Natasha: You always thought she would be a little weird in public, maybe even a little jumpy with the way people pushed and shoved. But, she was as kind as ever around the holiday time. Her public image was always a bitchy one, but you knew the real side of her; which was this beautiful woman who knew the way to your heart. Shopping with her for special occasions was anything but stressful. She made sure you got the shopping done for all the people on your list, and figured out little things to get you along the way. On christmas morning you were genuinely surprised at the things she got you, since most of it you had only thought of and not told her out loud that you wanted. Like movies that you wanted to watch on your laptop on road trips, underwear that you loved in victoria's secret, even merch from your favorite band.


End file.
